


Digimon Adventure 03

by SakuraRebin



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraRebin/pseuds/SakuraRebin
Summary: It's been three years since Belial Vamdemon was defeated and digimon have been slowly incorporated into our daily lives. However, not everyone approves of the digimon in our world. When digimon partners start going berserk in our world, can Taichi and the others solve the mystery and prove digimon are truly beneficial to our world?
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	1. The Adventure Evolves Again

**Author's Note:**

> In terms of canon compliance, this follows season 1, 2, Our War Game, and the two and a half year break CD dramas. Non-Epilogue compliant. This features the new characters from Tri, but with my own interpretations on the characters, so they may not be exactly what you expected. Please enjoy it! I do not own Digimon.

Taichi smiled as he strolled into the large field carrying his soccer ball while Agumon, who was excitedly looking around at all the trees, waddled close beside him. The late spring sun shone down on the pair and the cool winds brought the smell of the sea into the park as they casually made their way deeper into it to play some soccer. As they approached the field, they could see a group of elementary school-aged kids were playing tag and laughing with a handful of small digimon. The brunette recognized a couple of the digimon from his time in the digital world; the blue tadpole-shaped one was an Otamamon, while the Yukimibatomon reminded him of a small white mochi bun with mouse ears. However, he didn’t recognize the yellow bug digimon or the small tapir-like one with a hard metal shell on its head.

“Taichi, do you want to see if they want to play soccer too?” Agumon's question drew the teenager’s attention back to his own digimon partner who was staring up at him with wide, innocent eyes.

“That's fine by me, Agumon,” he responded, smiling fondly at his small orange-amber dinosaur-like companion, earning him a wide toothy smile. With that, they headed towards the group of children, some of whom were looking over at him with a mix of curiosity and excitement between the digimon and the soccer ball. A dark haired boy scooped up the yellow bug-like digimon with black lightning-shaped eyes and black lightning stripes down its back before running over to Taichi and Agumon as they got closer. 

“Do you want to play with us?” asked the boy excitedly, approaching the pair, although he was staring at Agumon when he asked the question.

“Nee, Haruto, do you really think you should be asking a stranger to play with us?” asked a girl with long blond hair as she stepped towards them, holding her Yukimibotamon in her arms. She hung a little ways back from Taichi, eyeing him a little suspiciously. 

“It's okay, Keiko! He has a digimon- see!” Haruto exclaimed, pointing at Agumon. The other children and digimon moved closer as well.

“And Taichi is a good person,” added Agumon, who moved closer to the other children, excitement shining in his eyes as he looked back at Taichi. Taichi inwardly cringed for a moment, noting that just having a digimon wasn’t a good reason to trust someone, but he was the one who had approached them and he didn’t want Agumon to be disappointed.

“It’s okay,” he reassured the other kids. “You guys can play soccer with Agumon, if you want to.” Taichi said as the children formed a semi-circle in front of him with Haruto in the middle. Haruto nodded enthusiastically. 

Otatamon looked up at Taichi. “Are you not going to play with us too, Tama?” asked the little tadpole-like digimon, “You’re the one who helped wake up ShogunGekomon-Sama with the princess, right?” Taichi blinked in surprise.

“You’re one of the Otamamon from the ShogunGekomon palace? I didn’t realize that some of you became Digimon partners.”

Haruto’s eyes grew even wider as he listened to Taichi. “Onii-san, you’ve been to the Digital World! That’s so awesome! Can you tell us about it?” Haruto looked up at Taichi with a look of amazement and adoration. Soon the other kids surrounded Taichi, asking him various questions about the digital world, the game of tag and the soccer ball long forgotten. Agumon added little bits of details to the stories, sometimes causing Taichi and Agumon to bicker playfully.

“Augmon can become Wargreymon!” Interrupted Haruto at one point, “Wow, that’s so cool! Hey look what I can do!” He held up his digivice.

“Hey, stop being a show off,” complained another boy with a mess of red hair while the tapir-like digimon sat by his side, “Not everyone can evolve their digimon yet.” 

Haruto looked over at the boy who spoke. “Stop whining Shinjiro. You guys will be able to evolve your digimon soon, too.” A sour face crossed the other boy's face as Haruto held up his Digivice towards his partner digimon.

“Kunemon shinka…Kuwagamon!” Light shone around the small insect digimon and a large stag beetle digimon took its place. Haruto reached out to touch Kuwagamon and the digimon leaned into the touch affectionately.

“See? I can evolve my digimon now-”

“You're still being a show off,” accused Shinjiro, cutting off his friend, which sparked a small argument between the two of them. Taichi couldn’t help but look at them with fond amusement, remembering the fights that he used to get into with Yamato. The look faded when the memories of the dream he’d last night resurfaced in his mind. Yamato had been in it, his eyes closed as the blond leaned further in, their lips almost touching. Taichi’s heart started to race again and he felt out of breath.

“Are you okay, Taichi?” Agumon’s worried voice brought Taichi out of his daze to find Agumon and the kids staring at him intently. Taichi fought down the blush and shook his head.

“I’m fine,” Taichi lied, forcing a smile to his lips before turning his attention back to the two boys in front of him. However, before he could say much more, Kuwagamon stole everyone’s attention once again as the digimon took to the air. Agumon pressed up closer to Taichi as they all watched Kuwagamon fly in awe. The sun glinted off Kuwagamon’s red shell as he flew higher into the air. Then, something happened. Kuwagamon jolted in the air, his entire body freezing before beginning to jerk and contort in weird ways. Taichi put his hand above his eyes in an effort to block the sun so he could see what was going on more clearly. Then Kuwagamon started snapping his pincers and turned, circling back towards the group fast. Taichi’s eyes went wide as he realized that Kuwagamon was going to crash right into them.

“Get out of the way!” he cried as he grabbed Haruto and Shinjiro, who were the closest to him at that moment. The other kids scattered to the other side and Kuwagamon crashed into the ground hard.

“Kuwagamon!” shouted Haruto as he struggled against Taichi’s grasp, forcing Taichi to let go. He bolted straight towards his digimon.

“Haruto, wait!” Taichi tried calling out to the boy as he and Agumon dashed forward behind him, but Haruto wasn’t listening. He reached out towards his digimon as he ran, but Kuwagamon turned towards the dark haired boy sharply. Taichi saw Kuwagamon’s pincers clench menacingly, but he knew that he was too far away to do anything himself.

“Taichi!” Agumon called out, turning towards his partner. Taichi nodded in understanding. The digivice in his pocket reacted as he reached in to grab it and light formed around Agumon.

“Agumon shinka… Greymon!” Agumon’s large orange and blue striped t-rex-like adult form stood where Agumon had been moments before and he quickly moved into action. Stepping over Haruto, Greymon put himself between the boy and Kuwagamon. Kuwagamon’s pincers clamped around Greymon, who grunted at the impact, but stood his ground.

“Get away from here,” said Greymon to the wide-eyed boy, his voice much deeper and more gravelly than before. Haruto was frozen in place, but Taichi had continued forward. He pulled him back to safety as Greymon pushed Kuwagamon back, lifting the large digimon off the ground. Greymon used his massive strength to throw Kuwagamon to the side, away from any of the kids. The kids ran to Taichi, many of them hiding behind him, although their digimon moved forward to help Greymon.

Kuwagamon caught himself before he crashed into the ground, using his wings to pull himself higher into the air before diving straight back for Greymon. As Greymon braced for the attack, Otamamon jumped into the air and shouted “Bubble Lullaby” as she released a stream of bubbles which circled around Kuwagamon, putting him to sleep. Kuwagamon hit the ground, leaving a trench across the soccer field and light shone around the large insect digimon as he reverted back to his child form.

“Kunemon!” Haruto called out, rushing over to his digimon partner’s side, everyone else following close behind. Haruto picked up Kunemon, cradling the sleeping digimon in his arms. Taichi breathed a sigh of relief as he watched Kunemon. Greymon returned to his child form, and Agumon moved back to Taichi, taking his place by his side.

“Onii-san, why did Kuwagamon start attacking everybody?” Haruto asked quietly, still looking shaken-up by the whole thing. “Will he be okay?” His eyes were filled with worry and tears started forming.

Taichi dropped to his knee so that he was eye level with Haruto. “I don’t know, but I’ll find out,” stated Taichi firmly. With that, he pulled out his D-terminal, and started a message to the other chosen children.

_There's an issue with the digimon of one of the younger chosen. His digimon started attacking him and other chosen children in his group. Has anyone else encountered anything like this?_

_-Taichi_

Taichi put away his D-terminal and took a deep breath, surveying the situation. Kunemon was still sound asleep in Haruto’s arms, thanks to Otatamon.

“Maemi, how long do you think Kunemon will stay asleep?” Haruto directed the question to Otatamon and her human partner, a girl with long straight black hair.

“I have no idea. Do you know Otatamon?” She looked down at her digimon partner, but Otatamon shook her head.

“Last time I saw someone go to sleep, they slept for over a hundred years.”

“Over a hundred years! But, I don’t want Kunemon to sleep for that long!” Taichi looked over to see Haruto on the verge of tears.

“Don’t worry, Haruto. I think Otatamon is referring to ShogunGekomon in the digital world and that was a different circumstance. I don’t think that Kunemon will be asleep for one hundred years. I’ll bet the effects will wear off soon.” Haruto wiped the tears off with his sleeve and nodded his head. About that time, Taichi heard the D-terminal ping a couple of times, alerting him to incoming messages. Taichi flicked open the screen to view the first message, which was from Koushiro.

_I haven’t heard anything like that, but I’ll check within the digimon community to see if anything has come up._

_-Izumi Koushiro_

Taichi brought up the next new message, which was from Hikari.

_Takeru and I haven’t heard anything like that. Are you still at Shiokaze Park? We can meet you there to help in a few minutes._

_-Hikari_

Taichi smiled at the message from his sister and created a quick response for both messages..

_I’m still there. That sounds good, Hikari. See you two soon._

_-Taichi_

_Thanks, Koushiro. Please keep me updated. Currently, Kunemon is asleep, but we have no idea how long the effects will last or how Kunemon will act once he is awake._

_-Taichi_

Taichi hit send before a noise drew Taichi’s attention away from his D-terminal. Kunemon stirred in Haruto’s arms.

“Kunemon!" Haruto shouted, relief apparent in his voice. Kunemon however struggled in the boy’s arms, forcing him to let go. Kunemon dropped to the ground and turned around, preparing to use its electric web attack. However, all that happened was a gurgling noise emitted from his stomach. The small insect digimon retreated from the group, trying to crawl towards some bushes nestled in the nearby trees.

"I guess Kunemon isn't back to normal," said Haruto sullenly. "What do you think is wrong with him?"

“Do you think he could be sick or something?” whispered Keiko.

“Can digimon even get sick?” asked Haruto, turning towards Keiko, who shrugged.

“Digimon can get sick,” confirmed Taichi, remembering Gabumon’s cold in the digital world. 

“If he’s sick, maybe I can help,” said a very soft feminine voice and it took Taichi a moment to realize that it came from the tapir-like digimon by Shinjiro’s side.

“What do you mean, Bakumon?” asked Shinjiro, looking down at his digimon partner.

“I can cure viruses,” stated the small digimon.

“Really?” Shinjiro and Haruto said it at the same time, although Haruto was a lot more emphatic and enthusiastic than Shinjiro.

“Can we try it out then?” Haruto was turning, pivoting his attention between Shinjiro, Bakumon, and Taichi. Shinjiro shrugged.

“If Bakumon is fine with it, I am.”

“It’s worth a shot, if nothing else,” agreed Taichi. Bakumon moved closer to where Kunemon was hiding.

“Virus Delete!” cried out the small Digimon and a giant syringe appeared above Kunemon, inserting itself into the insect digimon. The entire group watched, unable to look away. Haruto was holding on tightly to Taichi’s arm. The syringe disappeared and Haruto rushed forward to reach out to his partner digimon. Kunemon didn’t move for a few moments. However, soon Kunemon started to stir once more. He looked up at Haruto and started rubbing against his arm affectionately. Tears of joy formed in Haruto’s eyes and he hugged his partner digimon tight against his chest.

“Onii-chan!” Taichi turned around at the sound of his sister’s voice to see her and Takeru and their partner digimon, but his heart throbbed when he spotted Yamato and Gabumon. The small group slowed to a stop as they approached Taichi and the others. Patamon landed his chubby orange and white body on top of Takeru's white hat slightly messing up Takeru’s blond hair as the hat shifted, falling over his face. Takeru laughed a bit at Patamon’s antics, lifting his hat out of his face and earning grins from the rest of the older chosen children.

Taichi used Patamon’s antics to snap himself out of his momentary shock and got back to his feet. “Yamato, you’re here too. Didn’t you have band practice today?” Taichi could still feel his heart fluttering in the quick staccato beat of _dokidoki_ , but he put the feeling on ignore. 

“Yeah, but practice got cancelled because our drummer caught a really bad cold,” Yamato replied. 

“That bites,” sympathized Taichi, but Yamato simply shrugged.

“ _Shoganai_. Anyway, where is the digimon now?” the blond asked, looking around and noting the calm atmosphere. Taichi put his hand on the back of his neck and a sheepish look crossed his face.

“Actually, we just solved the issue. Kunemon is fine now.” Taichi was all too aware of the cheesy grin on his face, especially as Yamato arched an eyebrow at him. Haruto held up Kunemon for the others to see and Kunemon made happy chirping noises at the new arrivals.

Hikari gave her brother a slightly reproachful look as Patamon moved from his perch on top of Takeru’s head to get a closer look at Kunemon. 

“Kunemon looks like he’s feeling much better to me,” Patamon noted flapping his orange wings as he circled around Haruto and Kunemon, who was making more happy chirping noises as he watched Patamon. 

“What happened?” asked Tailmon, Hikari’s white catlike digimon, who was currently standing by Hikari’s side.

Taichi crossed his arms over his chest. “Apparently Kunemon caught a virus that made him start attacking people.” That statement made the others frown.

“How do you know it was caused by a virus?” asked Yamato, turning his attention away from the small digimon and back towards Taichi.

“Bakumon has an ability to cure viruses and it worked on Kunemon,” Shinjiro explained.

“But we have no idea what caused the virus,” clarified Taichi. Yamato nodded at Taichi and turned towards Haruto.

“Did anything weird happen lately before this?” Haruto looked thoughtful for a few moments before shaking his head.

“I can’t think of anything.”

Taichi’s D-terminal beeped once more and Taichi flicked it open, seeing Koushiro’s reply.

_There is one other report of a similar case with someone in Osaka. I gather some of the chosen children from that area are dealing with the situation already. How are things there for you?_

_-Izumi Koushiro_

The others checked their own devices, which pinged with Koushiro’s message. Taichi quickly responded to Koushiro’s message. 

_We managed to resolve the situation here. Some sort of virus was affecting Kunemon after he evolved into Kuwagamon. Greymon and Otamamon stopped Kuwagamon before he was able to cause any damage and Bakumon was able to cure the virus._

_-Taichi_

“Another digimon in Osaka is having the same issue, huh? What could be causing the digimon to act like this. In the Digital World, digimon have attacked,but it was always something like the black gears or the black rings,” Taichi wondered aloud and bit his lip slightly as he pondered the question, oblivious to the fact that Yamato’s gaze was drawn to the movement. 

“It can’t be an effect of the digimon staying in the real world, or else it would have started with our Digimon,” Takeru noted, also pondering the situation.

Taichi turned towards Takeru. “I was thinking the same thing. This whole situation seems weird.”

“Could the virus be coming from the Digital World, somehow?” Gabumon asked, looking up at Yamato. 

“Why would a virus from the Digital World be affecting digimon in our world,” Yamato mused, as he stroked Gabumon’s white and blue fur, absentmindedly. 

“Maybe some sort of digital virus is spreading and affecting the digimon here?” supplied Keiko, as she clutched her Yukimibotamon tighter to her chest. 

“That’s possible. But it doesn’t really explain why there are only two digimon affected…” Takeru noted. 

“Taichi, I’m hungry,” Agumon whined pulling at his partner’s blue t-shirt and was confirmed by a loud growl that emanated from Agumon’s stomach. 

“Getting some food for lunch isn’t a bad idea. We can discuss what is going on more while we eat,” Taichi noted. Yamato and the others nodded. Their D-Terminals pinged again alerting them of a new message. 

_Are the kids still there? We need to see if there are any lingering effects on the digimon. I’d like to copy the data from his digivice. If Kunemon only started attacking after he evolved into the next stage, perhaps his digivice has something to do with it. I’ll send a message to Gennai to see if he knows anything about the situation._

_-Izumi Koushiro_

“Gennai should be able to let us know if anything is going on in the Digital World or if the digivice is being affected in some way,” noted Taichi as he read through the message. Yamato and the others nodded. 

“Who’s Gennai,” asked Haruto, looking up at Taichi. 

“He’s a… servant of the Digital World,” Taichi had to think for a moment. Had Gennai ever given them a straight answer about his role in the Digital World? He was definitely a servant or follower of the entity that sent them into the Digital World in the first place and possessed Hikari. 

“The Digital World has servants?” asked Shinjiro, disbelief apparent in his voice and face. 

“Maybe servant isn’t the right word,” Taichi admitted, but no one had a better description for Gennai without a much more detailed explanation. That gave Taichi an idea though. 

“Ah! My friend, Koushiro, wants to check your digivice and digimon to make sure everything is okay. Can you all stay here and wait for him? He’s also spent more time than anyone else with Gennai, so he can answer your questions when he gets here.” 

All four of the kids nodded in excitement at the prospect of learning more about the Digital World. 

“Are you sure it’s okay to just dump that onto Koushiro?” Yamato hissed quietly as he leaned in closer to Taichi. Taichi steered his thoughts away from how close Yamato’s lips were to his ear as he shot back a comment. 

“Koushiro wanted them to stay here so he could find out more information about the incident with Kunemon. At least now they are all excited about staying here and waiting for Koushiro. And it’s true. Koushiro has spent more time with Gennai than anyone else in the group. If anyone can answer his questions, it’s him.” Yamato still frowned a little bit, but acquiesced to Taichi’s statement. Agumon’s stomach growled again, breaking the moment of tension between the two and Taichi laughed merrily at his digimon partner as he complained about being hungry again. Taichi shot a quick message to Koushiro, confirming the kids’ decision to stay there at the park.

“Let’s go get some food,” Taichi said with a bright smile directed towards Agumon, who gave Taichi another wide toothy grin in response. 

Taichi and the others left the park with their digimon partners in tow and headed towards a small family diner located nearby. They settled into one of the large booths to fit them and their digimon. 

“So, I know that Sora is seeing a new movie with Mimi and one of Mimi’s classmates and Koushiro is at his office. Any idea where everyone else is?” Taichi asked as they made themselves comfortable in the booth. Taichi eyes were drawn towards Yamato during the comment, hoping for some sort of reaction. Yamato’s and Sora’s break up had been several months ago, but neither Yamato or Sora had spoken much about what had happened. They didn’t seem to be on bad terms though. 

“Jou’s at a medical science convention that is lasting through the weekend,” responded Yamato, 

“Miyako is at a computer programming class with some of her classmates, Iori is at a Kendo tournament, and Ken has an important event going on at his private school today,” Takeru started after the waitress came around to take the orders and Hikari nodded, “No idea where Daisuke is, do you have any idea Hikari?” 

But, Hikari shook her in response after the waitress came by to take their orders. “As far as I know, Daisuke didn’t have any particular plans today.” 

“Well, we can always try contacting him more if necessary. I’m kind of curious about how everything is going in Osaka at the moment and what caused all of this to start…” Taichi sighed as they all waited for their orders to arrive, “If Koushiro doesn’t hear anything from Gennai, soon we should make sure everything is okay in the digital world. With all of our digimon in our world, we don’t really have a clear idea if similar things are happening in the Digital World.” Taichi looked up at the others at the table as he spoke. 

“But wouldn’t Gennai have contacted one of us if something happened?” Gatomon noted, from her perch on Hikari’s lap. 

“Probably,” Taichi admitted, “But it is better than sitting around doing nothing.” 

“We aren’t doing nothing,” Agumon interjected, “We are having lunch with our friends.” 

“That’s true,” Taichi said with a smile, patting Agumon on the head as his digimon happily chowed down on his lunch, “But, we need to come up with some sort of plan of action. Koushiro is handling the situation in our world. But, we haven’t heard from Gennai in a long time, so we don’t even know if he’s okay. We can’t leave everything up to Koushiro.” 

“Do you have a plan?” Yamato asked, eyeing him with a classic Yamato look, although he was fighting down a smirk and the teasing tone to his voice. 

Taichi flashed the blond his trademark grin. “When do I not have a plan?” a Yamato’s face dropped to an actual frown. 

“You do actually have a plan, right?” Yamato asked more than a little bit concerned. 

“Hey!” Taichi squawked indignantly, “I always come up with something, even if it is on the fly.”

Yamato sighed. “So that is your way of saying that you don’t actually have one.

Sweat drops appeared on the back of their sibling’s head and all of their digimon as they listened to the two of them lightly bicker. 

“I didn’t say that. But we need more information before we can come up with a good plan. If we can talk to Gennai in person or one of the Digimon that lead the areas, then we may be able to find out more. Or we might be able to tell as soon as we get there, if it is really bad. Although I hope that isn’t the case. If we don’t find anything there, then we can rule out there being a problem in the Digital World and focus our attention here on Earth.” Taichi paused for a moment as the food was served. The table was fairly quiet except for the sounds of eating as all of them considered Taichi’s small speech. 

“My dad is away on a business trip right now, we can go through a computer at my apartment,” Yamato said once they were done with the meal. Taichi grinned in response. 

Taichi turned to the rest of the group. “Now, that is settled- let’s go to the Digital World!” 


	2. The Fight Continues On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has their own ways of dealing with current circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after much thought, I decided to post shorter chapters so I can hopefully get them posted more regularly. Please enjoy!

Koushiro typed away furiously on his laptop as he sat on the shinkansen, heading towards the park. Tentomon sat beside him, wearing his favorite green jacket and baseball cap.

“What are you working on now, Koushiro-han?” Tentomon asked, leaning over to see what had all of Koushiro's focus.

“I'm keeping tabs on the situation in Osaka to make sure that they have it all under control, as well as confirm there are no other incidents have occurred. We'll need to respond to the matter quickly if one does, otherwise people might get hurt. Also, we need to know if these are singular events or if they are interconnected somehow.” Koushiro didn't take his eyes off the screen as he continued rambled on about his work.

“Ah, I see.” Tentomon said, staring fondly at his partner. “Have you heard back from Gennai-han yet?”

Koushiro sighed. “No, I haven't. Hopefully, Taichi and the others are able to find out more information in the Digital World.”

Koushiro's cellphone rang quietly and Koushiro quickly flicked it open to answer the call. Before he could even say hello, Mimi blurted out, “Koushiro, is everybody alright? I tried calling Taichi but he isn't answering. Did you figure out what happened to their digimon?”

“Calm down, Mimi. T-”

“What do you mean calm down-” Mimi said, indignantly, “Is that all you have to say in this situation!?”

“Mimi, let Koushiro finished,” Sora scolded, on the other side of the line.

“Taichi is in the Digital World with Hikari, Yamato, and Takeru. If you need to reach him, then you'll have to use your D-terminal. I'm on my way to Shiokaze Park to speak with the chosen who are there. And as far I understand, yes everyone is safe.”

Mimi let out a sigh of relief on the other end of the line.

“Should Mimi and I meet you there?” Sora asked.

Koushiro paused for a moment at Sora’s question, processing what he knew so far. He had no idea what was what causing the digimon to have problems. That left a world of possibilities and so many potential issues.

“I don’t know...” Koushiro admitted, “I don’t have enough information. I can contact everyone once I’ve had time to learn more or if there is another case that comes up nearby.”

Koushiro was met with silence on the other end of the line before he heard Mimi reluctantly say “Okay... I’ll be waiting.” Before the phone clicked off. Koushiro sighed, putting the phone back in his pocket.

“Koushiro-han, what’s wrong?” The red bug Digimon tilted his head to the side in concern.

“Given the fact that this is apparently being caused by a virus, there is a chance that it is contagious. It creates a complicated situation if it is, because the only way to deal with the situation is to have other digimon help, but the last thing we want is a chain reaction occurring. If it is contagious, the fact that Taichi is traveling in the Digital World with Agumon could be problematic as well. There is so much I don’t know about this. But I also don’t want to unnecessarily panic everyone by presenting theories with no data to back them up. It may end up causing more harm than good.” Koushiro explained while turning his attention back to his laptop once again, checking to see if there were any new messages from Gennai once more.

“You’ve become much better at thinking about other people’s feelings, Koushiro-han,” Tentomon buzzed happily. Koushiro blushed slightly at Tentomon's observation, but kept his focus on the news and message feeds on his laptop.

———————————————

Mimi closed her phone, ending the call with Koushiro, and her shoulders sagged slightly.

“Mimi, are you okay?” Palmon asked peering at her with big green eyes that partially hid from under the rim of the lacy white hat Mimi had bought her inside of Aqua City.

“Yea- Actually,” she paused for a moment, “No, I'm not okay. I'm really worried. Will we have to fight again? I thought it was all over. But it seems like a few years pass with no problems and then we are pulled right back in. I don't want more people to get hurt again...”

“Mimi...” Sora stared at her friend momentarily lost for words.

“We will do our best protect you!” Piyomon said, trying to helpfully full the silence that had fallen over the four of them.

“Yeah, because we love you!” Palmon chimed in and Piyomon nodded in agreement.

Sora smiled and stroked Piyomon’s pink feathers as Mimi bent down to pull her plant like digimon into a big hug.

“I love you, too. That’s why I don’t want to see you get hurt,” Mimi admitted, pulling back from the hug after a few moments.

“I understand what you mean,” Sora said, finally finding her voice again. “But we have to fight if we want to make sure everyone stays safe.” The red head ran her fingers through her digimon partner’s soft feathers again.

Mimi looked back up at Sora, still frowning slightly, but she nodded her head. “I know. I don’t know who or what is behind this, but I will do everything I can to make sure that everyone stays safe.”

Sora nodded in agreement and a still somewhat tense silence fell over them once more.

“Mimi? Are we going to stay out here with all of these bags?” Palmon asked, breaking the silence.

Sora let out a few giggles as she watched Mimi look at the pile of bags surrounding the two of them sheepishly.

“Yeah, let’s get all of these home, okay Palmon?” Mimi said, giving her plant digimon a high five for emphasis.


	3. Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I have to make an apology.

I am sadly not going to be able to continue this fic due to personal reasons. I do have a general outline done, so I'm wondering if people are interested in me posting the outline, so would rather have me leave it where it is. 

Please let me know in the comments, and I'll do whatever the majority decides.


	4. Outline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to go ahead and post the outline for those interested.

This was my outline. Even as I was writing it, I was changing around when things happen, but this was the concept for the story. 

This takes place 3 years after the events of 02. 

Joe-18 (first year of college)

Taichi, Yamato, Sora- 17 (last year of high school)

Koushiro, Mimi, Meiko- 16 (second year of high school)

Miyako-15 (first year of high school)

Hikari, Takeru, Daisuke, Ken- 14 (last year of middle school)

Iori-12 (last year of elementary school)

Episode 1: The Adventure Evolves Again

Notes: Story Introduction- An infected Digimon partner to a human child goes on the rampage. Taichi is able to stop the problem with Greymon’s help before too much damage is caused, but people are injured. They have to figure out how to deal with the berserking Digimon without killing it, especially since this is a Digimon partner, not some random Digimon. Taichi needs to get a hold of one of the younger members to send the Digimon back into the Digital World (it ends up being Hikari and Takeru, along with Yamato). Daigo and Maki from the Digimon Embassy show up to handle the situation, which technically gives Taichi and the others room to go into the Digital World to get more information. 

Episode 2: Into the Digital World

Notes: The four of them go into the Digital World to see if anything unusual is going on there. Upon arriving, they find realize that the Digimon has calmed down now that it is back in the Digital World, but it doesn’t remember anything that happened. They talk to Leomon in the digital world and find out that nothing out of the ordinary is going on there. Try to talk to Gennai at his home, only to find his home trashed and are attacked by Hangymon. The sets of siblings, with Koushiro as a back up. Give hints to Taichi’s recognition and struggles with his own feelings. Flashbacks (Taichi knows that Yamato is gay, because Yamato told him). 

Episode 3: New Friends, New Enemies

Notes: Meiko centric episode; Rumors are starting to spread about Digimon and Mimi is defending her friends. Mimi befriends Meiko after finding out she is a chosen. Another Digimon attack happens and Mimi protects her new friend. Mimi has to call Miyako for help, in order to open a gate into the Digital World, which is where I introduce the idea that Mimi and Miyako are dating. Meiko is thankful of Mimi and Miyako’s help but is fairly awkward. Introduce Meiko’s family issues in this episode. Meiko’s father is talking to himself. Scene as she leaves that it shows who he is talking to Dark Gennai. Mimi introduces Meiko to the community of chosen children, especially the other main chosen children in the area, so Taichi, Yamato, and the others. Add some scenes between Meiko and the others. 

Episode 4: Friends Forever

Notes: Yamato goes out for a signing with his band on the weekend. However, during the process, he can hear people badmouthing the Digimon. Yamato tries to not let the frustration get to him, mostly by counting backwards from ten multiple times. After the signing, he meets up with the other chosen to discuss Digimon stuff. And the subject comes up, should we send the send the Digimon back to the Digital World for their protection. No one really wants to be separated from their Digimon, but Yamato is the most vocal person for not supporting this. Not only for his connection to his Digimon, but everyone’s connection to their Digimon. This creates a bit of conflict within the team. Slight tensions between Taichi and Yamato, although they are diffused rather quickly because neither of them want to fight with each other. Taichi asks, “Do you really think any of us want to be separated from our Digimon?”, which takes some of the fight out of Yamato. Taichi and Yamato discuss some of the situation, and Taichi notes that he is conflicted. On the one hand he doesn’t want anyone to get hurt and on the other hand, he doesn’t want to just give up and tear people away from their digimon. He knows that they need to deal with stuff before things become worse. Taichi wants Yamato’s support than anything else. And Taichi makes the decision that they aren't just going to ask everyone to send all of their Digimon back to the Digital World. Taichi talks to Koushiro asking if he and Miyako can figure out a way for Chosen who don't have a D3 to open up the gate to the Digital World easily. It turns out that some of this is coming from the Digimon Embassy, which makes several people wonder why they are recommending this plan of action, since they are supposed to represent the Digimon. Once everything is wrapped up, Yamato tries to talk to Taichi. However, he is interrupted, much to his frustration. Yamato leaves the rest of the group with Gabumon. Yamato and Gabumon bonding scene. 

Episode 5: Motherly Love

Notes: Sora centric episode; News reports are spreading about the new attacks occurring in Japan and other countries over the next several weeks, and Koushiro and Miyako have been working hard on creating a way to open the gate to the Digital World without the use of a D3. Sora is helping her mother with her flower shop with other chosen children as well as ordinary people and she can tell people are giving the Digimon a wide berth with everything going on. In a situation where a Chosen Child and their Digimon are being bullied by other people, Sora steps in to defend the person and their Digimon, along with Piyomon. The people drop it and move on, but partially through the lesson, the Digimon goes beserk. Piyomon handles the situation, but people are even more skeptical of Digimon. Conversation about Digimon happens between Sora and her mother. Bonding scene between Sora and Piyomon. Sora sends out messages to the rest of the group, letting them know the details of what happened. 

Episode 6: Family Matters

Notes: Officials from the Digimon Embassy are talking to Jou’s father and then Jou himself about the Digimon trying to gather information. They are trying to gather more information about the attacks and the extent of the damages done in order to decide the best course of action. Conflict between Jou and his father about what should be done about the Digimon. Jou’s father views them as a danger to the people in our world. Jou wants to help find the reason why this is happening to Digimon all of a sudden and protect both the people and the digimon. Jou’s father’s concern is the people in our world. Digimon are people too. Jou leaves talking to Gommamon after the confrontation with his father, since he is heading to his classes, when another Digimon attack occurs. Bonding scene between Jou and Gommamon. 

Episode 7: The Coded Message

Notes: Koushiro centric episode; Koushiro and Miyako are very busy between school and researching how to open up digital gates without D3s when Koushiro receives a coded message from a mysterious source “G”. Each line of the message is in a different language. Koushiro and Miyako send out requests for help with translations through the various chosen children around the world. Tentomon and Hawkmon are working with their partners. They finally finish up their project on the D3s. Koushiro gets word of another Digimon attack happening nearby, so they head out to help and test out their work in action. They deal with the Digimon and it is a success. About that time, they get a message back from the other Chosen from around the world. The message speaks of a shrine of hope and light that is guarded and awaits the return of the chosen. They send out a message to the rest of the group about this. The available team members meet up to discuss all of the information they’ve found. 

Episode 8: The Shrine of Hope and Light

Notes: After finding out about the shrine of Hope and Light, the younger group head into the Digital World again as the older chosen stay behind to protect our world in case more Digimon attacks occur. They go to the location that the shrine is. The protection is in the form of answers only the correct chosen children would know. When Daisuke accidently answers the question incorrectly for them, they are caught in the trap set. They overcome it and find the crests of hope and light along with another message similar to the one Koushiro deciphered before. When Hikari takes her crest, Homeostasis reaches out to contact her and the rest of the group, warning them about the ancient danger that is more powerful than anything they have faced. Hikari faints after that and they are all in awe. They learn about Dagomon’s influence in this episode. 

Episode 9: The Shrine of Courage and Friendship

Notes: Conversation between all of the Chosen happen due to all of the information gathered. When Hikari wakes up, she is freaking out because she is the one who recognizes the name of that Digimon. Some pieces start to make sense and they speculate although no one is sure how that ties into what is going on in our world. They decide to go to the next shrine which turns out to be to the Crest of Courage and the Crest of Friendship. Taichi and Yamato head to the Digital World in order to track down the shrine, which is set in the northwest corner of the Server Continent. Sexual tension scene between Taichi and Yamato but Taichi is still trying to ignore his feelings. They come across the shrine which has a set of puzzles that they need to solve in order to retrieve the crests. Once the crest of retrieved, they receive the hints as to where the next set of crests are, which happen to be the crests of Love and Sincerity, and head back to where the others are. Make it clear in this episode, that Taichi wants Yamato by his side. It is very important that Yamato is there. 

Episode 10: The Shrine of Love and Sincerity 

Notes: Sora and Jyou head into the Digital World next. And it doesn’t take long for Sora to note Jyou’s quietness and the fact that he looks bothered by something. When Sora inquires, Jyou talks about what happened with his father. Sora listens to Jyou and gives support to the best of her abilities. Jyou thanks her and then asks her if she is alright. She blinks at him. Then he indicates that he’s referring to Sora and Yamato’s break up. Indicate that no one really knows why the two of them broke up because they didn’t tell anyone why they broke up. Sora admits that she’s a bit disappointed when they broke up, but she’s doing fine. She’s gotten support by Taichi, Koushiro, her mother, and her other friends. Jyou muses out loud that he’s surprised that she hasn’t dated Taichi (with his internal monologue berating himself, because Jyou knows he likes her, she’s single and he’s pushing her towards Taichi.) Sora’s eyes widen slightly at the comment. But before Jyou can inquire any further, Sora teases Jyou about being as blunt as ever. After that, there is some silence between the two of them. Sora has a flashback between her and Yamato (indicate that she is suspects that Yamato likes Taichi). It is interrupted when they find the shrine. They have to work together to get past the obstacles and then retrieve their crests. 

Episode 11: The Shrine of Purity and Knowledge

Notes: After Sora and Jyou head off to retrieve their crests, Koushiro notes that really only leaves his and Mimi’s crest left and given the fact that the three other were in the corners of the Server continent, that their crests were probably in the last location. So, the two of them headed off to the last location to find their crests. Koushiro is eager to get to the crests quickly so he can get back to his work since he needs to help as many people access the Digital World as he possibly can. Have some friendship scenes between Mimi and Koushiro as they go through the process of solving the riddles to the last shrine. Show how they have grown up. Reference the relationship between Miyako and Mimi. And they acquire the last two crests. End of the episode, everyone meets together.

Episode 12: Remembering the Past

Notes: They have a decision to bring together all of the chosen children they can both in person and online all over the world to go over information they have and to pass on the new improvements to the digivices. Which is how Meiko ends up with the rest of the group. She is a bit hesitant around all of the people with Digimon, having spent a lot of her time fairly isolated. Do the first flashback to the events where her mother died, due to some random Digimon, and have her hold on tighter to Meicoonmon. Meanwhile, Koushiro and Miyako are working on upgrading the digivices in a way that they can allow as many people to send Digimon back to the Digital World so they can deal with problems as efficiently as possible. Once the other people have been updated and leave, there is also talk about how they can gain the final evolutions. Which leads into how Taichi and Yamato got their ultimate evolutions. Tentomon helpfully informs them of the “arrows of love”, which leads to some fun awkwardness. The question of whether or not Taichi and Yamato can combine their Digimon again comes up, with a very excited Miyako. They are both unsure because they don’t really know how it happened the first time and it hasn’t happened again since. (A reminder note about the fact that I’m not using Revenge of Diaboromon in my piece). Conversation happens between the group about how they were able to do a Jogress before the tail ring’s power went into effect, and the difference between the fusion that Taichi and Yamato had and the Jogress that the rest of them have. Taichi wants this conversation overly as quickly as possible as he is still trying to get his feelings on the matter wrapped around his head (which makes Yamato concerned that he doesn’t actually want to try for Omegamon). They move back to the idea of how the others can reach ultimate evolutions and what they meant by the idea that the crests are at their full power. None of them are really sure what it means or how to accomplish it. However, while the conversation moves on and they talk about stuff, Yamato misses Taichi watching him (and Taichi misses Yamato watching him) Sora doesn’t miss either though. 

Episode 13: What is Love?

Notes: Sora centric; Next episode starts with Sora meeting up with Taichi to talk with him. Sora and Taichi chat for a bit and Sora confronts Taichi about his feelings (in a very Sora way of confrontation- they are chatting about old times and how they would be so in sync and that leading into his feelings for Yamato). Taichi gets rather flustered about that and is about to deny it. But, then he opens up a bit. He’s still confused about these feelings. He’s never really thought about a relationship with another guy before. He doesn’t want to try it only to realize that it is only a passing thing and mess up his relationship with Yamato. Yamato is too important to him. The thought that things could end between the two of them, Taichi can’t even bring himself to say it. Sora helps by Taichi by giving him the push he needs in order to confess his feelings. Her Crest starts to glow a little bit but before they can really resolve stuff, there is a big announcement. The people from the Digimon Embassy are making a public statement about temporarily sending all of the Digimon back to the Digital World, which has everyone in an uproar. Taichi and Sora arrive head to the scene to meet everyone else. Taichi and Yamato starts arguing with Daigo and Maki over their choice while Sora listens at first. And then Sora makes her decision. She takes the microphone and gives a small speech to all of the people with Digimon. She speaks from a place of love, understanding the bond between people and their digimon. She inspires love in other people’s hearts. This is what brings about her crest to glow brightly. A Digimon attack occurs and Piyomon reaches her ultimate evolution. Sora hugs Piyomon happy that she was able to fully evolve. 

Episode 14: Be Somebody

Notes: Taichi and Yamato centric episode; Taichi and Yamato confession scene, they get together in this episode. This is also the first time Omegamon appears again. 

Episode 15: 

Notes: Koushiro centric episode; this is where Koushiro gets his ultimate evolution. Koushiro considers what they have discovered with the incident with Sora. He comes to the conclusion that in order to obtain the Ultimate Evolution, you need to inspire the trait in other people. 

Episode 16: Finding the Truth

Notes: Meiko talks to Mimi (and maybe some of the others) 

Episode 17: 

Notes: Jou centric episode; this is where Jou gets his Ultimate evolution and where Jou and Sora start dating. 

Episode 18: Daemon

Notes: Mimi centric episode; Mimi gets her ultimate evolution; Meicoonmon is infused with the super formula that causes her to go berserk, however the additional side effect of this version is that it can spread like a virus, although it takes time to spread, so they don’t realize the effects of it very quickly. They start fighting Meicoonmon while some of them try to figure out where Meiko is; Meiko wakes up and tries… Jyou and some of the others leave hoping that they can figure out a way to cure the Digimon; This is where Daemon first makes an appearance.

Episode 19: A New Hope

Notes: This episode Takeru gets his ultimate evolution; Daemon uses the negative feelings and energy to create a portal large enough for Dagomon to enter our world and things are looking pretty bad since they haven’t figured out a way to correct the virus spreading, so several of the Digimon are infected including Agumon, which is creating problems with Omegamon. Takeru inspires hope in others. 

Episode 20: The Harbinger of Golden Light

Notes: This episode is where Hikari gets her ultimate evolution and with Hikari and Takeru having their final evolutions and Meiko making the decision to fight, it unlocks both the gold Digimentals at the end of the episode, with Daisuke getting the Digimental of Miracles and Meiko getting the Digimental of Destiny; 

Episode 21: Kaiju vs Cthulhu

Notes: This is the end of the final battle with Dagomon, with everyone at full strength and it will take everyone to deal with Dagomon. This is the final battle. 

Episode 22: Epilogue

Notes: This episode is the final episode, dealing with decisions made (like Hikari making the decision to pursue politics so she can become the representative of the Digital World), and any denouement needed. Wrap up the Digital Embassy plotline with Hikari’s decision. Taichi and Yamato already are together but they are looking at what they want to do with the future and how they want to make a difference. The others are also trying to figure out how they want to make a difference in the world, as well as showing how all the chosen are impacting the world around them. Digimon are helping clean the planet, helping planting trees, mental health of people are doing better, they help restore the ice caps and lower the temperatures of the oceans. They work together to show the world what positive impacts the Digimon can have on the world. Allude to Taichi and Yamato’s future where they work together with a small group to help people in natural disasters ranging from simple fires to complex hurricanes, tsunamis, and earthquakes. 


End file.
